The real Maya
by fanficinfinity
Summary: Maya Hart is a rebel but only on the outside. Inside she is broken. Will anyone figure out the real Maya? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_Beep beep beep_

Maya woke up to the sharp, loud sound of her alarm clock

She got out of bed and stretched her arms out wide but quickly pulled them back to her sides when she felt a strong pain on the back of her shoulder. Maya walked over to the mirror and examined the sore shoulder. The discomfort was caused by a bruise her mother had given her the night before for not doing her homework. Maya was used to it but each time she saw a scar her mother had caused, she cried. Maya Hart on the outside was a rebel and everyone thought she was fine but on the inside she a innocent girl who was very broken

This was like every other morning, waking up and having some type of pain but she just ignored it. She had to stay strong.

Maya got ready for the usual Monday morning. She got dressed and picked up her backpack sliding it on her shoulder forgetting that her left shoulder was bruised, she winced at the pain and quickly moved the bag to her other shoulder that didn't have any recent wounds.

Maya walked into the kitchen. The apartment was silent because her mom went to work early that morning. "_Thank God" _Maya said, knowing that if her mom was present she would get punished for still not doing her homework. There was no food for Maya so she did what she always did, went to the Matthew's.

As Maya was walking to the Matthews apartment Maya was thinking, more than she usually did. She was thinking about her life. "_Why do I have to go through this?" _she thought to herself, releasing a tear but soon after wiping the her wet face with her sweater and picking herself up as nothing happened as soon as she got to her best friends apartment.

"Hey losers" she greeted in her usual tone

"Hi Maya, come eat some oatmeal" Topanga said in a motherly, demanding voice

Usually Maya would deny to eat but today she didn't feel like arguing. She was to weak, but she didn't let it show

She sat down next to Riley and picked up the spoon next to her. She scooped the oatmeal into her mouth. It wasn't the most amazing food she had tasted, but it was given to her with care and that was all that mattered to Maya given that this was the opposite kind of attention that she got at home. She would never get this kind of love from her mother

Maya was caught in a daze thinking about her home life but soon was interrupted by Riley snapping her fingers in Maya's face. "Earth to Maya" Riley said giggling "what, oh sorry" Maya peeped out, still keeping her mind on what she had been thinking about

Little did Maya Know that Topanga knew all to well that something was going on and that she would get to the bottom of it


	2. Chapter 2

Topanga layed in bed staring at the ceiling. What she witnessed that morning with Maya disturbed her in away. She didn't know why, after all Maya wasn't really acting that different than always. Topanga turned over on her side, staring out the window to the city lights that outlined the curtains. She thought deeper... maybe nothing is **wrong,** maybe Maya is just having mood swings. shook those thoughts from her head. She knew

_something _

was wrong

_. _

Topanga was quickly brought out of her daze when Cory put his hand on her back

"Are you okay honey?" Cory said in a tired yet curious voice

"I don't know" she replied

"What do you mean" Cory was confused "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just don't know about Maya, Cory can I ask you something?"

"Of course" he told Topanga in a reassuring tone

"Um, I've been thinking this through all day and since this morning I've had a really weird feeling about Maya, I saw a bruise, a very fresh one at that, on her shoulder. After thinking long about it and since I work as a lawyer I get a lot of information on child abuse" Topanga paused for a second chocking on her words, Maya was like her daughter and the thought of her suffering killed her. "I'm pretty sure Maya is being abused."

"By who?" Cory asked, startled but he too could tell something was different with Maya but he never imagined this

"I believe her mom has been the abuser. I know things have been rough with Katy and her lately, I've heard Maya and Riley talking about it"

"Well,what do we do?"

"I don't know, I know I will just have to suck it up and ask Maya"

"That's probably best, I will take Auggie and Riley out to see a movie or something so you can be here alone to talk with Maya" Cory offered

"That's a great idea." Topanga agreed "I'll talk to Maya tomorrow since it will be Saturday and she always comes on Saturday" Topanga slightly smiled at the thought, Maya thought of this as her home

"Okay, just know it will all work out" Cory said reassuring her once again

"I sure hope so"

**That's it for chapter 2! I know it was as short but the chapters will get longer as the story evolves... Next up is Topanga talking to Maya**


End file.
